Research efforts of the Unit on Family Studies were focused this year in the following areas: collaborative studies of the cognitive and emotional development of children born to families where one parent has bipolar disorder; studies of early nurturing patterns of parents of infants at risk; follow-up and outcome studies of rapid-cycling bipolar patients; studies of psychosocial factors associated with seasonal affective disorders; a study of themes and therapeutic factors found in two groups of symptomatically distinct married bipolar patients; and a study of patients who left an NIMH psychobiology research ward AMA, and the impact of restructured staff roles on this phenomena.